A Warrior's Path
by ryhanz
Summary: What happens when a warrior intent on conquest ends up on a world of heroes?
1. Remember When

As the pod hurtled through space, traveling faster than the speed of light, its inhabitant thought to himself, 'This planet, this "Earth" had better be worth the journey.' His body was hooked up to various life support apparatus, and he supposed that he should have activated the pods suspended animation system, but on further reflection he realized he didn't care. He didn't care about most things anymore, not since the death of all the people he had cared about at the hands of that monster or his minions. But he continued to serve him, knowing he wasn't yet strong enough, knowing that it was only because he had begged and groveled that he still lived, but even the dishonor that had brought him meant little in the face of his all-consuming desire for revenge.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, on a highly advanced satellite orbiting above the planet the warrior was headed towards, a heated discussion was taking place.<p>

"Listen Clark, I know how the boy makes you feel, like you've been violated, but that doesn't change the fact that you're the closest thing to family he's got", the masked one said.

"Oh you know? How is it exactly that you know Bruce? You picked your son, it's like they stole a piece of me to make that thing though", the other said, this one unmasked, standing in stark contrast to the other, wearing blue and red instead of the black and grey of the masked one.

"He's a boy Clark, not a thing, I guess the 'super' part isn't describing your personality", he replied.

"Look who's talking Batman, you're not exactly Mr. Personality either", Superman retorted.

"Well at least I-", Batman began.

"Wait, do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"That sound, like there's some sort of a ship or a meteor headed for the Earth," Superman said.

"No, the sensors aren't picking anything up, and if this is you trying to change the subject it's not working", Batman replied.

"No, I'm serious Bruce, there's something coming, and it's coming fast."

Batman, still angry that their conversation had been interrupted by something he was sure was made up, angrily went to check the computers, and was faintly surprised that Superman had been right, there was a reading, still very faint that seemed to show an object headed towards the planet.

"Can you calculate the trajectory Bruce?" Superman asked, concern creeping over his face.

"Give me a second", Batman responded, and began tapping on the keyboard in front of him.

"Christ", Batman said.

"What Bruce? What's wrong?"

"It's headed straight for the kids."

* * *

><p>"Look mommy what's that?" a young boy asked, tugging on his mother's hand and pointing towards the sky.<p>

His mother peered up and saw what looked to be a shooting star streaking across the sky.

"I think it's a shooting star sweetie, remember to make a wish", she said, smiling at him as she began walking again, taking his hand.

* * *

><p>As the pod began its final descent onto Earth, its inhabitant began to wonder about what the quickest way to conquer this planet would be. He knew it would have been so much easier if he had his team, but they along with everything else, had been taken from him and there was no way to bring them back. He decided that he would do what he usually did: start with the strongest and work his way down. The computer flashed a warning onscreen in large red letters: BRACE FOR IMPACT. His last thought, before the pod landed, was 'What kind of an idiotic name is "Happy Harbor"?'<p>

"Ha, too slow Artemis", the boy laughed, his yellow and orange suit blurred from the speed at which he was moving.

"That's what you think Wally", the girl, wearing a green costume, retorted, before swinging around and sticking her leg out, tripping him.

"Aw no fair", he whined, as a box stating "Kid Flash: Fail" flashed next to his head as he lay on the ground.

"Anything's fair in a fight", Artemis replied, the condescension evident in both her voice and smug smile.

"Haha you got owned Kid", came another voice, this one belonging to a boy dressed in red and green, with his face obscured by a domino mask.

"Indeed you did Wally", came a second voice, this time that of a blonde boy with black eel-like tattoos running down both of his arms, before disappearing behind a sleeveless red top.

"Dudes!" Wally said, a slight blush coming to his face, ashamed at having been embarrassed in front of both his best friend as well as the rest of his teammates. 'Well most of the rest of my teammates', he thought. 'Robin and Aqualad are here and so is Artemis obviously, but where are Superboy and Miss Martian?' The answer to that question could be found in Superboy's room, but more specifically on his bed.

* * *

><p>'Oh Connor', the green-skinned girl thought as her lips were pressed onto the black-haired boy's, unconsciously projecting it into his mind.<p>

'I heard that', he thought back, back causing her cheeks to turn a deep shade of red, and causing him to smile and kiss her more deeply than he had been. As he started to slide his hand up from the small of her back, a computerized voice announced throughout the cave that Batman had just arrived at Mount Justice through one of the Zeta-beam teleporters.

Batman's voice boomed, "I want all members of the team in the main hall. Now."

They could tell from the tone of his voice that this was clearly not optional.

"Let's go Connor, before he gets mad", Miss Martian said.

"When is he not mad M'gann?" Superboy asked, sarcasm dripping from his words.

* * *

><p>Batman stood in front of the team, the expression on his face more serious than usual, if that were even possible.<p>

"Roughly half an hour ago, Superman and I were sitting guard duty on the watchtower, when we picked up signs of a ship of some sort headed towards the area just north of Happy Harbor, we managed to take one very blurry picture of it before it crashed in a heavily wooded area", he said, turning towards the holographic screen behind him and indicating that the picture be brought up. It showed a perfect sphere a little larger than a person, with what appeared to be a hatch with a window on the front.

"What is that?" Robin asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him as he examined the strange craft.

"That is exactly what the team is going to find out", Batman replied.

"It certainly doesn't look like any sort of spacecraft I've ever seen", Miss Martian said.

"Me neither", Wally replied.

"Yeah Wally? And what exactly do you know about spaceships?" Artemis asked, disdain clearly evident in her voice.

"Uh a lot obviously Artemis, more than you ever will", although it was apparent that this was another of his half thought out plans to impress Miss Martian.

"Enough", Batman said, annoyance creeping into his tone, "You will check out this ship and you will report back to me on your findings."

"Understood", said Aqualad, who was almost always the voice of reason among his somewhat hot-headed teammates.

The team began preparing, with Robin checking his utility belt and wrist computer, Artemis making sure she had a large and varied supply of the trick arrows she used, Aqualad checking the water level in his pack to ensure that he could use his water-bearers, and Wally checking to make sure he had enough candy bars stashed in the secret compartment on his arm. Superboy and Miss Martian meanwhile had gone off to check on her bio ship, which they planned to use to travel to the pods location.

* * *

><p>The warrior emerged from his pod, stepping into the enormous crater it had caused, and stretched, looking around. He had landed in a forest, the impact flattening a huge number of trees. 'Well', he thought, 'let's figure who the strongest being on this pathetic planet is.'<p>

He flew straight up, and looked south, where his scouter, essentially a tiny computer fitted around his ear, with a piece of transparent green glass extending in front of his left eye, that acted as both a way to measure the strength of his opponents, and allowed for communication with his superiors picked up a large reading.

"6000", he said to himself, "well maybe this will be a little fun."

The warrior settled back down to the ground, deciding that the area his pod had cleared would be the perfect area to meet this foe.

* * *

><p>"There it is!" Kid Flash exclaimed, still keeping up his façade of interest in the spaceship.<p>

"Setting the bio ship down in that clearing", Miss Martian said, guiding the ship down a safe distance from the crater.

"Be on your guard everyone", Aqualad commanded, "We have no idea who or what could be in that ship."

"Let's just get to it", Superboy said, still obviously upset about his time with M'gann being interrupted.

They moved carefully towards the crater, which was about 300 feet away from where the bio ship had landed.

"It looks like there's a person standing down there", Artemis said as they neared the lip of the crater.

"Yeah and he is wearing some weird clothes", Robin said, laughing a little to himself.

"Hello", Aqualad called, "We are heroes from this planet. Who are you? What is your mission here? Are you peaceful?"

To the team's surprise, the figure in the crater began laughing, almost hysterically, as he flew to the edge where they were standing.

Finally composing himself, and straightening out to his full height, the figure, dressed in what seemed to be armor, the armor itself being a sleeveless black and green shell with two guards covering the sides of the thighs, over a pair of black pants, this in addition to the red wristbands and headband that he wore, smiled.

"Peaceful? You're not quite so lucky boy. My mission? I am going to conquer this planet, systematically murdering every single one of you. And my name? Well ordinarily I don't tell the people I'm about to kill, but you seem nice enough", he said, and smiled again.

"Call me Bardock."

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Soooo uh just to give some backstory here that I didn't want to give before the story on the off-chance it would have ruined the "surprise" for some people, Bardock led his rebellion against Frieza, but instead of just tossing the Death Ball at him, Frieza decided to spare him, just to show how much more powerful he was. Planet Vegeta was still destroyed and all that, and I chose to interpret Akira Toriyama's "Earth" from Dragon Ball Z as a completely different planet than the one we live on, because it's you know, completely different. But let me know what you think, tell me if there's anything I need to improve on or you hate it or whatever, constructive criticism is appreciated but if you're just going to be like "omgggz ur story is s000 bad nevar write agen", just keep that shit to yourself, it's pointless. Thanks for reading!<p> 


	2. Stories

Author's notes: Whelp, I haven't gotten any reviews yet, but there's been a decent number of hits and whatnot so I figure I'll update.

* * *

><p>"Take over the planet? Yeah, you and every other lunatic", Superboy said, anger rising in his voice.<p>

"Calm yourself Connor, this man is very strong", Aqualad said, in a mostly vain attempt to calm Superboy's anger.

"Well well", said the man who had identified himself as Bardock, "I didn't think anyone on this pathetic dustball would be able to read power levels, and here in my first battle I find someone who can, you continue to impress me young one."

"You seem awfully calm and composed for someone who said he's going to murder us all", Robin said, his calm demeanor masking the fact that he knew Aqualad's assessment of this man was correct.

"If you were as strong as me boy, maybe you would understand", Bardock replied, "It's not as though I enjoy this job."

"But if you don't want to kill people then why do you?" Miss Martian asked.

"Because I have to", Bardock said, "If I don't, I die, and if I die then I cannot have my revenge, so you can take solace in the fact that this isn't personal."

Bardock then rushed forward, slamming his fist into Superboy's stomach.

"Connor!" Miss Martian screamed, as Superboy doubled over and collapsed.

"I'll try to make this painless for you", Bardock said as he began to collect his ki for an energy attack.

"So will I", came a voice from above.

"What?" Bardock yelled, as a caped figure flew into him, propelling him over the crater and into the forest beyond. Miss Martian and the rest of the team ran to check on Superboy, who was unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

"Who was that?" Artemis asked of no one in particular.

"Whoever it was, they sure saved our asses", Wally replied, receiving an elbow in the gut from the archer as a response.

"We should see if they need any help", Robin said, already running in the direction of the fight before the words had even left his mouth.

"I'll stay with Connor", Miss Martian said, concern obvious in her tone.

"Understood", Aqualad replied, somewhat gruffly, "Kid, Artemis, let's go."

* * *

><p>As Bardock flew through the trees, before crashing and creating an entirely new crater, he began to think that he had underestimated this planet's defenders just a little bit. Recovering, he stood up and smiled, looking around for this new mystery opponent.<p>

'Now let's see, where could he possibly have gone to?' Bardock thought, turning in a circle to see if he could pick up a reading on his scouter. Suddenly the machine beeped, and the number 8000 flashed in front of his eye.

'This place is getting more and more interesting', he thought to himself, before leaping at the source of the reading, slamming his knee into what appeared to be thin air.

"Argh", a pained voice screamed, as the opponent became visible, revealing himself as a humanoid green alien wearing a black costume with a blue cape.

"Found you", Bardock said, smiling, before bashing his elbow into the alien's face, sending him flying back down into the forest.

* * *

><p>"There they are", Artemis yelled, nocking an arrow and aiming at the two combatants.<p>

"It's Martian Manhunter, and I think he needs our help", Robin said.

"Hey ugly!" Kid Flash yelled, waving his arms around, "Why don't you pick a fight with someone your own size?"

"And who exactly did you have in mind boy?" Bardock asked, laughing as he lowered himself to the ground.

"Us!" he yelled, accelerating as fast he could towards the invader.

As if on cue, the rest of the team sprang into action as well, Artemis sending her arrow flying into the man's chest, Robin throwing several birdarangs, and Aqualad drawing his water-bearers, forming them into blades as he rushed forward.

Bardock found himself disoriented by the total assault, and in an outpouring of energy he pushed all of his assailants back, screaming "Enough!" at the top of his lungs.

"I'm through with these games, toying around with you was fun but now you have begun to severely grate on my nerves. This ends now", he said, as he formed a ball of white energy in his hands, before tossing it up in the air.

"What the hell was that?" Wally yelled, fearing the worst.

"You shall see", Bardock said, staring directly at the ball of energy.

The team watched as something seemed to unfurl from around the invader's waist, moving around of its own accord.

"Ew, you have a tail?" Artemis said more than asked, plainly disgusted.

Bardock simply smiled in response, as his body began to change, growing more and more muscular, with his face stretching into a sort of snout, and hair beginning to grow all over it as well, his armor began to grow as well, stretching to match his body. His height increased too, until finally he stood at least a hundred feet high and had the appearance of a giant ape.

"That doesn't seem good", Wally said.

"I appreciate you stating the obvious Wally, but I think we need to move, now!" Aqualad yelled, taking command.

"Move all you want, you'll still die the same", came the ape's voice, sounding almost impossibly deep.

The team began retreating, with Wally running to retrieve the Martian Manhunter from where he had landed.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian meanwhile had been caring for Superboy and didn't notice the behemoth now towering over the landscape until, finally woken from his unconsciousness, Superboy's eyes widened at the sight.<p>

"What the hell is that?" he screamed.

"I have no idea", she screamed back, terror evident in her voice, "We need to make sure everyone else is okay though Connor."

"I'm way ahead of you M'gann", he said, leaping to his feet as he prepared to rush into the battle.

* * *

><p>Bardock crashed forward through the trees, regretting that he had let this play out so long. He knew he had not only underestimated the power of the people on this planet, but his ability to take their lives as well.<p>

'It's a shame', he thought, 'but for me to have my revenge this planet has to be conquered. There is no other way.'

For the first time in a long while, Bardock felt something other than anger, something he had no words for, something akin to sadness, an emotion that very few of his race ever experienced.

* * *

><p>Miss Martian flew through the air, intent on protecting her friends from anything else this monster wanted to attempt.<p>

'But maybe he isn't such a bad person', M'gann thought, 'he did say he didn't have a choice in all this, maybe if I can read his mind I can try to understand, maybe we can help him.'

Thinking quickly, she established a mindlink with the rest of the team, sending out the thought, 'Everyone please try to distract him, I'm going to try to read his mind, to see what I can learn.'

'Roger', came the thought back from Aqualad.

"Okay everyone", he yelled, "You heard Megan, let us begin."

Artemis began to fire arrows at the ape's legs, in the hopes of tripping it up, to no effect.

"Hold up guys, I got this", said Robin, as he fired his grappling gun at one of Artemis' arrows. The claw hooked onto the arrow and he tossed the gun to Kid Flash, yelling out "You know what to do Kid."

Wally began running circles around the giant's feet, wrapping the cable from the grappling gun around its legs over and over, causing it to fall.

'Damn!' Bardock thought, cursing himself for being so easily felled.

M'gann, seeing the Martian Manhunter, yelled out, "Uncle J'onn, I need your help with this."

The Manhunter, who had by now almost fully recovered from the blows he had received earlier, flew up to meet his niece, thinking to her, 'Of course M'gann, but I believe that we should hurry.'

'Yes Uncle J'onn', she thought back, locking hands with him as they prepared to delve into the ape's mind.

'What the hell is this?' Bardock thought, 'What the hell are they doing to me?'

The two Martians began to sift through the invader's memories, but only with difficulty, as his mind was strong, and fought them every step of the way. Slowly they began to learn things, a snippet here and there. The man's race were called Saiyans, and he had come from a planet called Vegeta. He had children as well, two sons that they could see, one an infant, the other a young boy. Then they began to see more disturbing things, the Saiyan discovering his team, all of them except one dead, and that one dying in his arms soon after. The Saiyan being attacked by an odd pink alien and left for dead. Taking the bloody armband of his dead friend and tying it around his forehead, swearing vengeance. Being laughed at when he tried to tell others of the betrayal. Standing against a tyrant and watching as his planet was destroyed.

Then a voice, "I think I'll keep you alive Bardock, because I want you to suffer more. I want you to think of your home planet and how you couldn't protect it. I want you to serve me, because you have no other choice. And maybe one day, if I'm feeling especially merciful, I'll send you on to the other world, but only maybe."

As the Martians came out of Bardock's mind everything was clear to them now. The Saiyan had passed out and reverted to his human-like state under the horrible punishment of having to relive, in vivid detail, his ultimate failure.

M'gann began to cry, and looked to Connor for comfort, burying her head in his shoulder.

"What did you see Manhunter?" Aqualad asked.

"Terrible things Kaldur, awful things", the Martian replied, "This man is not evil though, that much is clear."

"Well what now?" Wally asked.

"We need to assemble the league, Superman and Batman must be informed of this", the Manhunter replied.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Well that's chapter two in the bag, hopefully ya'll will like it, again feel free to let me know how it is, and there should be another update within the week. And just one more thing, if you're confused about Bardock's characterization, he likes fighting, he's just not really that keen on the killing part, hence all the conflicted emotions and stuff.<p> 


	3. Lost in Darkness

The Saiyan lay in a fog, unable to discern his memories from what was happening around him. One second he saw an image of his wife and son, the next a strange group wearing even stranger outfits.

'This must be one of that bastard's mindgames', he thought, his mind conjuring up an image of the one thing he hated most in the universe. But gradually, as his mind began to recover, things started to make sense again, he recalled traveling to a planet- the name escaped him at the moment- and fighting a group of… what were they called? Humans? But that couldn't be right, they had been so powerful, and this planet was supposed to be filled with weaklings.

'I must be in one of the recovery pods', he thought to himself, 'I suppose I should wake up.'

As his eyes opened, he realized that he could not have been more wrong. He appeared to be lying on an operating table of some sort, like the types the Saiyans had used before they were introduced to the healing powers of Frieza's scientists. Even that brief thought of the creature's name made him tense up in anger, and with that he realized he was bound to the table.

Deciding that discretion was the better part of valor after thinking about his previous fight with these beings, he decided that he would play the unconscious prisoner role a bit longer, to see if he could glean any information from their conversations.

"I think it's clear at this point that this _thing,_ whatever it is needs to be destroyed", Batman said, his tone indicating that he would take no opposition to his stance.

"And I disagree completely Bruce", Superman said, his tone indicating that he could care less about Batman's opinion.

"And why exactly would that be Clark? Not every alien that falls from the sky is some sainted goody two-shoes like you are", Batman responded.

"Because we don't know anything about him, whether there's more of his kind coming, or if this was a mistake or anything", Superman said, choosing to ignore the second part of Batman's statement.

"Then let's get the information out of him and then destroy him, because I absolutely refuse to let him send off a signal or return to his home world, or do anything that might possibly result in more of his kind coming here", Batman said, his voice rising almost to a yell.

The argument between the two heroes stopped, interrupted by an almost hysterical laugh. Batman looked around, trying to discern the origin of the laugh, and ready to verbally attack whichever league member had found the argument so funny, when he realized with a start that it had been coming from their prisoner.

"And just how the hell long have you been awake prisoner?" he screamed, his normally calm demeanor completely falling away.

"Long enough I suppose", the Saiyan replied, finally ceasing his mirthless laughter.

"Well we've got some questions for you and I don't think you'll find any of them particularly funny", Batman said, the rage still clearly evident in his voice.

"Bruce please, let me talk to him first", Superman said, placing a hand on his old friend's shoulder.

"Fine, but my questions will be answered", he replied, pulling himself away from the touch.

"Of course", Superman said, moving forward so he would be in a better position to speak to the prisoner.

"Before you start, I just want to get some things out of the way", Bardock said.

"Please, feel free", Superman replied.

"First things first, my name is Bardock, not 'prisoner', as your cheerful friend seems to think", Bardock said, smiling without any humor.

"Fair enough Bardock, you can call me Clark", Superman said.

"Secondly, there is no home world for me to return to or send any signal to, hell there's no one to come even if there was", Bardock said, pain evident in his voice.

"What do you mean there's no one to come?" Superman asked, his brow furrowing.

"I am the only one of my kind left, the only Saiyan still alive", Bardock replied, blinking back tears as he did.

"We have more in common than you might think Bardock", Superman said, understanding in his tone.

Bardock, finally tiring of pretending his bonds were holding him down, ripped his arms away from the table, following suit with his legs. Most of the league members were shocked, the bonds had been made of a titanium alloy that only a few of even them would be able to break.

"Do we 'Clark'? Do we have a lot in common? Let me ask you something: did you watch, helpless, as your entire planet was destroyed, as your family and friends and everyone you ever knew or would know died? Did you lose everything you ever cared about in one single day? Did you watch the bastard who destroyed every single thing that ever mattered to you laugh as he did it? Did you 'Clark?'" Bardock was screaming now, his voice echoing throughout the Watchtower.

"Because if you didn't then I fail to see how exactly we have a damned thing in common", the Saiyan finished.

The league was stunned, they had heard a rough approximation of what the Manhunter had seen in Bardock's mind, but hearing it first-hand certainly added to the weight of the story.

"No Bardock, I was an infant when my home planet was destroyed, but I do know what it's like to be the last of your kind", Superman said.

"I'm sure", Bardock said dismissively, although an idea had begun to form in his mind.

"Questions Clark", Batman said, doing little to hide his annoyance.

"Right, obviously there are some things that Bruce would like to ask you", Superman said.

"Obviously", the Saiyan replied disdainfully.

"What is your species called, and where does it come from?" Batman asked.

"We are called Saiyans and we come from the former planet Vegeta", Bardock answered.

"Vegeta, what the hell kind of name is that for a planet?" the Flash chimed in.

"E-arth, what the hell kind of name is that for a planet?" Bardock replied derisively.

"Uh that would be pronounced Earth bud", Flash said.

"Enough", this from Batman, whose anger had always been more than enough to silence the usually talkative speedster.

"Why and how was your planet destroyed?" he asked, immediately returning to his interrogation.

"I tried to lead a revolt, a revolution if you will, against the creature that enslaved us", Bardock answered, pain again evident in his voice.

"That does not answer the how."

"The creature, Frieza, destroyed it."

"That still does not answer the how", Batman said, the anger beginning to rise in his voice.

"Yes it does", Bardock said, "he attacked us with a supernova and it destroyed the planet."

"He destroyed your planet with an exploding star?" Batman asked incredulously.

"Are you people not familiar with ki?" Bardock asked.

"Ki? Like the Japanese body energy or whatever?" Flash asked.

"Japanese what? What are you talking about?" Bardock asked in reply.

"Hold on a second", Superman said, "I think everyone is a little confused right now, Bardock, what exactly do you mean when you say 'ki'?"

"I suppose the most appropriate way to describe it would be as spirit energy, it allows for the increase of battle prowess in addition to allowing the user to produce energy blasts, this is what allows me to measure it in other people", he said, pointing to his scouter.

"So it's like magic?" Green Lantern asked, interrupting for the first time.

"What? No, there's nothing magical about it, I am certainly not a wizard", Bardock said, clearly becoming annoyed.

"Then what is it?" Black Canary asked, intrigued.

"It's how proficient you are in battle basically, but it also allows you to become more powerful through certain uses, such as my artificial moonlight."

"Artificial moonlight?" Batman asked.

"Yes", Bardock responded, "That is what allowed me to transform into an oozaru."

"That would be the giant ape then", Martian Manhunter guessed.

"If that is how you want to refer to it, then yes", Bardock answered.

"Does everyone have this ki?" Green Arrow asked, finally joining in the questioning.

"Yes, as far as I know", Bardock said.

"What about us, can you read our ki with that scouter thing?" Black Canary asked, her interest growing.

"If your beaming friend will let me, I'm sure I could", Bardock said, in reference to Batman, who was not amused by the proceedings.

"I guess so", he said gruffly.

"Me first!" Flash yelled, rushing in front of Bardock.

"Well alright then", Bardock said, somewhat surprised by the speed the human had displayed.

"What is it?" Flash almost screamed, obviously excited.

"4300", the Saiyan replied.

"Out of what though?" the speedster asked.

"Well if you were asking for a comparison, my power level is around 10,000", Bardock said smugly, hiding the fact that the relatively high number had shocked him a bit.

"Aw man, I thought for sure I'd be as strong as you", the Flash said, somewhat dejectedly.

"Is there anyone else?" Bardock asked.

"I would like to be scanned", the Martian Manhunter said.

"It reads around 8000", Bardock said, less surprised this time, because he had fought the Manhunter before and was aware of his strength.

"Next!" exclaimed Green Arrow, who was visibly excited.

"The reading is 2700", Bardock said.

"Aw yeah, in your face GA", Flash yelled, pointing derisively at the hero.

"Stuff it", Green arrow responded, barely audibly.

"If you could, I would like to be scanned", Black Canary said.

"Of course", Bardock said, for the first time noticing how beautiful she was.

"Your power level shows as around 6300", he said, more visibly shocked this time because she was a woman.

"Guess we know who wears the pants in that relationship huh?" Flash said, nudging Batman with his elbow.

"Don't touch me", Batman growled.

"Eep!" Flash squeaked, running as fast as his speed would allow to the other side of the room.

"Aw hell, might as well scan me too", Green Lantern said, feigning disinterest although he was secretly very curious.

"It shows around 7400", Bardock said, with no surprise this time since he had come to realize this was an extraordinary group of individuals.

"I'll assume neither of you wants to be scanned", he said to the Dark Knight and Man of Steel.

"Not a chance", Batman said.

"I think I'll pass", Superman said with a smile.

"I had figured as much", Bardock replied, somewhat put off because he had wanted to assess them as well, as he felt they were the strongest members of this group.

"Now that the sideshow has finished, there's still the question of what exactly we're supposed to do with you", Batman said.

"I had hoped you would bring that up again, because I have a proposition for you", Bardock said, smiling slightly.

"Oh? And what would that be?" Bruce asked, somewhat disdainfully.

"You let me join this team of yours", Bardock said.

* * *

><p>Welp, that's the end of chapter three right there. Sorry about the long wait, I've just had a bunch of stuff to do in the past couple of months, so the story was kinda on the back burner. Something else too: sorry if anyone was a little put off by the whole power level thing, I just had to sort of figure out a way to introduce it into the story and I didn't really want to just jam it down here in the author's notes you know? If it feels like contrived or anything please don't hesitate to tell me and I can try to attempt a rewrite or something. Other than that, let me know what ya'll think, and thank you for reading.<p> 


End file.
